


As Many Times As It Takes

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mention of Adam - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), S7E1 spoilers [sort of], Shiro is gay af, Shiro likes being ordered around [in bed], post S6 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: They are back to Earth and Keith is frustrated wanting to figure out how to reach Shiro. There is some misunderstandings which is cleared up with talk... and sex...





	As Many Times As It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a bit of a long time coming [well since S6 and then the added Shiro is GAY reveal... I needed to write my feels...]
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who went over this for me!

#  As Many Times As It Takes

 

“You know if you just told him how you feel,” Lance’s leg swung lazily as he lounged in Red’s hanger where Keith was currently pacing.

Keith stopped moving, turning to shoot Lance and incredulous look, “What are you talking about?”

“This anxiety of yours,” Lance waved his hand, “its cause of Shiro isn’t it? You should just tell him how you feel. I’m pretty sure that he feels the same way about you.”

Keith shook his head, “No way he does. All these years I am nothing more than just family to him, he only ever treated me like a kid brother. Besides, there is… him.”

Lance snorted, “You have got to be joking. Listen here, Keith, as someone with not just one but two brothers, I have never once looked at Marco or Luis like that. You two have something, ya know?”

“I guess,” Keith sighed, “still, what do I do about the whole--”

“That Adam guy?” Lance sat straight up, cutting Keith off, “Seriously? You think Shiro is that shallow that he would go back to that loser? No freaking way!”

“Yeah but you didn’t see his face when he saw him again,” Keith’s voice wavered, “I don’t know that I can handle it if… if…”

“Stop right there Mullet brain,” Lance hopped off Red’s paw and grasped Keith’s shoulders, “who is this person with no confidence? You are the Black Quiznaking Paladin, and a Blade of Mamora. You are half Galra, and honestly terrify me at times. If you ask me about this later I will deny every word, but I admire you and your strength, so stop thinking so little of yourself.”

Keith shook his head, a small smile on his face, “I still think you’re using that word wrong.”

Lance snorted, “All that, and that is what you took from my speech?”

Keith chuckled, “I also got that you admire me.”

“And I will deny it to my last breath.” Lance smirked in response, leaning his forehead against Keith’s, “Just go and tell Shiro how you feel. Stop dancing around the subject.”

There was a bang and metallic crash as some tools fell to the floor startling the two men, they turned to see a flash of white. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Shit,” Lance swore, “go after him before he makes the wrong assumption.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked feeling genuinely confused.

Lance slapped his palm to his face with a groan, “You really are thick aren’t ya? Go get him before he assumes that you and I are… ya know?”

It took a moment to register before Keith was looking around them and his eyes widened, “Oh Quiznak! Be right back.”

Lance chuckled as Keith shook his head and ran out after the retreating form of Shiro, “Good luck Mullet.”

 

* * *

Keith ran through the once familiar corridors of the Garrison. It was weird; when he went there everything seemed so large, but now… after everything that had happened, all that he had been through, and experienced, the Garrison was small, tiny in comparison. Keith skidded to a halt when he saw his mom, who was in a deep discussion with some of the higher ups. They had been all over them for information on the Galra, a job which Keith was all to willing to leave to someone else. She caught his eye, shifting her stance and indicating the dorms. Keith smirked and nodded his thanks before taking off at a sprint once more. 

Keith found Shiro in his old officer quarters, his door open revealing the older man crouched over Cosmo, Keith’s vortex wolf. His fingers were twined in the wolf’s long, soft fur, Keith could hear the low timbre of Shiro’s voice as he murmured into Cosmo’s neck, the wolf’s ears twitching as he listened to the man’s complaints. The shaggy wolf’s tail thumped against the floor as he noticed Keith standing in the doorway. 

Shiro looked up his eyes were slightly puffy and red, “Oh Keith, uhh, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Keith asked tentatively moving forward, “Is it alright if I come in?”

Shiro nodded, “Uhh, yeah, that’s fine.”

Keith shut the door behind him, “I didn’t mean to snoop, but, why are you upset?”

Shiro coughed straightening up, “Who’s upset?”

Keith raised an eyebrow as his wolf looked over to him, “Yeah I don’t believe him either Cosmo.”

“Cosmo?” Shiro asked, “I thought his name was Yorak?”

“She got to you too,” Keith snorted, “when I found him, I named him Cosmo, but mom insisted on calling him Yorak. So now he pretty much just answers to that. I swear that woman is making it her mission that everyone calls him that.”

Shiro chuckled, “Well I guess we'll just have to launch a counter attack, isn’t that right, Cosmo?”

Keith felt a warmth fill his chest as he watched Shiro scrunch his fingers into Cosmo’s fur. “So how are you feeling? You know, being back and awake.”

Shiro smirked, “It’s weird,  just everything seems so different, smaller.”

Keith chuckled, “I was thinking the same thing, after all we have been through. Coming back here is--”

“I know what you mean,” Shiro sighed, “at least you have someone to lean on.”

Keith ran his hand over Cosmo’s head, scratching his ear. “Yeah I guess, but Cosmo doesn’t give much response.”

Shiro chuckled again, “I didn’t mean your space wolf, I was referring to…” he paused, “Lance, I was referring to Lance.”

“Wait? What?” Keith’s eyebrows shot up, “What the hell are you talking about? What about Lance?”

“You and him,” Shiro gestured, “I mean, I know I was gone for a long time, I just didn’t expect or realize that you two had--”

Keith slapped his hand to his face, “Oh for the love of… I can’t believe he was right.”

“What?”

“Lance and I are not together,” Keith shook his head, “I mean yeah we are closer, I guess. But we aren’t dating.”

“Really?” 

Keith could feel his heart skip. He wasn’t sure if it was just his own hope echoing in Shiro’s voice, or if it were actually there. “Positive. What about you and, uhh, Adam…”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “Why would you bring him up?”

Keith shrugged, “I just know he was, ya know, important to you, and he was here when we landed. I just, don’t know, didn’t want to step on any toes.”

“Keith,” Shiro led Keith over to the sofa and sat beside him, “listen, Adam and I, we are very over.”

“Really?”

“Positive,” Shiro sighed, “I mean, yeah he was important once, but then things happened, and I went off on that mission. We were over before I even left. I mean, it was a shock when I saw him again, but I don’t love him like-- I don’t love him anymore.”

“Like?” Keith held his breath, “What were you going to say?”

Shiro’s face turned a brilliant shade of pink, “Like I love you.”

Keith felt like his whole body was on fire. He could have burst into a pillar of fire right there and then. 

“I heard you,” Shiro continued, “back then. You have always been there for me, supporting me and finding me everytime. You are the only one who has never given up on me, even when I have given you reason to do so.”

Keith moaned slightly as he leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder, “I really thought I had lost you back there.”

Shiro chuckled low, “You sort of did. If it weren’t for you, Black, and Allura, I wouldn’t be more than a Spectre on the Astral plane.”

“I would drag you back,” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s shoulder, “every time.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith, “I know.”

“As many times as it takes.”

“Is that so?”

“You said that to me you know?”

“Did I?”

Keith nodded, nuzzling against Shiro, “Before, when we were first here. You never gave up on me Shiro, you were always there and gave me the chances that no one else would.”

“You were always a bright kid,” Shiro chuckled, “a little rough around the edges, but bright and best of your year.”

“Just a little rough?” Keith nudged Shiro.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way Keith,” Shiro sighed, “you have grown so much since then.”

“Not too much, I hope,” Keith leaned back, looking Shiro in the eye.

Shiro could feel his breath hitch, “What did you have in mind?”

Keith pulled away only to straddle Shiro’s lap his voice low and thick, “I’m not the little scared boy in need of protecting anymore.”

Shiro’s hands tentatively ran along Keith’s thighs, grateful for the new arm that Pidge and Hunk had created for him. “I see that.”

Keith leaned closer, his hot breath mixing with Shiro’s, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Shiro took one hand to Keith’s face drawing him closer, “I’ve never wanted anything more than right now.”

Their first kiss was electric, tentative at first but quickly picking up in heat. Keith moaned as he melted against Shiro. For so long he had been yearning to touch his friend and mentor in this way, years of fantasies finally coming to fruition. Keith let out a soft gasp as he felt Shiro’s hands move along his spine, holding him firmly.

Shiro broke the kiss first, his breath ragged, “I never thought that--”

“Do you regret…” Keith’s voice was small and uncertain.

Shiro pulled Keith tight against him, “How could I regret this? That I have this second chance, to be with you?”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck they clung to each other tightly, “I love you so much Shiro.”

“I love you too, Keith,” Shiro breathed in Keith’s scent, “I swear I won’t leave you again.”

Keith chuckled, “If you do, I’ll just have to find you again.”

“I believe it.”

Shiro kissed Keith once more then with a slight grunt he lifted the younger man up and walked them over to his bed.

 

* * *

Keith could feel his whole body tingling with excitement  Shiro had placed him gently onto the bed before walking over to his side table where he rummaged for a moment before looking over to Keith with a grin.

Keith smirked, a small chuckle escaping, “What are you looking so pleased about?”

Shiro held up a small bottle of lube, “Found something that I thought might be useful.”

“How old is that stuff?” Keith pushed himself up on his elbows.

Shiro shrugged flipping it over, “I have no idea, likely a couple of years old. I got it just before I left.”

Keith snorted, “For all the tail you were hoping to get on your return?”

Shiro crawled back onto the bed, “Are you really complaining? I might have been hoping to reunite with a certain feisty recruit who was waiting for my return.”

Keith’s face bloomed a brilliant colour of red, “Really now.”

Shiro smiled, crawling over Keith’s form, kissing his way up to his younger lover’s neck. “Really. Check it yourself. It’s brand new, never been opened.”

Keith gasped, barely registering the seal still attached around the cap, his mind reeling at the fact that he had Shiro above him. His Shiro was above him, caging him with his thick muscled arms. 

Keith touched the new prosthetic, “How is this treating you?”

Shiro smiled down at Keith, “Very well. Hunk and Pidge outdid themselves. Are we feeling nervous?”

Keith licked his lips. His heart was pounding in his ears, “N-n-no, why would I be nervous?”

Shiro nipped at Keith’s ear affectionately, “Can I tell you a secret?”

Keith whimpered out a yes.

“I’m nervous too.” Shiro pulled back to look at Keith, a warm smile on his face.

Keith let out a long sigh-like moan as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling the older man down towards himself. They kissed deeply, Shiro pressed his groin down against Keith, their hard cocks grinding against each other. Shiro hooked his fingers along the hem of Keith’s black shirt, sliding his hands upwards to expose his abdomen. Keith let out a sigh lifting his arms up to help Shiro as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Shiro took a moment looking at Keith’s chest. He was a long way from the skinny brat who stole his car when they first met. Now Keith was taller, his muscles more defined. There was also pink scar tissue from their many battles over the past few years since they had joined the Castle of Lions. 

Keith felt his face burning under Shiro’s scrutiny, the older man’s gaze raking across his body. He knew that he was nothing special to look at, and likely there were much better options out there. Keith turned his head, “Sorry, I know I’m not attractive enough. It’s okay if you want to just stop right here.”

“Just the opposite Keith,” Shiro’s voice was soft and filled with awe, “I’m just marvelling at who you are now. Your beautiful body marked, showing all that you have been through.”

Keith moaned as Shiro kissed each mark, his lips gentle as he worshiped every mark, every muscle. Keith’s fingers twined into Shiro’s hair, which encouraged the older man on, moving lower until he was gently kissing the dip in Keith’s pelvis. Shrio grinned as Keith writhed under him, his hips lifting in invitation allowing Shiro to slip the jeans from his ass and down his legs. 

Keith was naked spread out before Shiro, his blush slowly spreading along his body. “How is it fair that I am like this and you are still dressed?”

Shiro chuckled, “You’re quite right, let me fix that.”

Keith gasped as Shiro stepped off of the bed, his pants falling to the floor in a puddle. In one solid motion, Shiro pulled his shirt up and over his head. Keith was uncertain where to look first, his eyes darting from Shiro’s upper body to his lower region. His mouth watered as he watched the way that Shiro moved back up onto the bed, his cock heavy and dripping with precum. Keith let out a strangled noise as Shiro ran his hands along Keith’s spread legs. He took the bottle of lube, using his teeth to rip off the plastic that sealed the bottle closed, grinning at Keith, who was spread like a meal before him..

Shiro kissed the inside of Keith’s pale thighs, “You are so beautiful, spread out like this before me.”

“Oh fuck, Shiro.” 

“Takashi.”

“What?” Keith asked his face a brilliant red.

Shiro licked a long wet stripe along Keith’s cock from base to tip, “Takashi.”

Keith could feel his brain melting. _ His _ Shiro was sucking his cock and saying something strange. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “One more time.”

Shiro chuckled low, his hand pumping the length slowly, “My name, call me Takashi.”

Keith whimpered, his back arching as Shiro lapped his tip, gathering the precum with his tongue. “I - I - ahhh - I will call you anything you want if you keep doing that.”

Shiro smiled, “I will take your word on that, Keith.”

Keith looked down to see Shiro wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock, “Oh fuck, Shi - Takashi.”

Shiro hummed around Keith’s cock, his head bobbing up and down as he took him deep down his throat. Hearing Keith say his name like that only egged him on. How many times in the past few years had he been wanting to take Keith in his mouth, hearing his name whispered so feverishly. How often he would find himself thinking about Keith during the night cycles. Despite those being memories from the clone Kuron, it was still him. Shiro relaxed, his throat able to take Keith all the way to his base. He moaned as he felt Keith’s head hit the back of his throat.

“Taka - oh fuck,” Keith’s hips rose up, thrusting into Shiro’s mouth, “I’m so close, oh god, Takashi, Shiro, fuck…”

With one hand Shiro flipped the cap on the lube, deftly adding some to his fingers which he then traced around Keith’s hole, making the younger man gasp and swear. Shiro could feel Keith’s balls tighten as he slipped his first finger inside. Keith’s back arched as he came hard down Shiro’s throat, moaning as he felt Shiro’s thick finger thrusting inside his ass. Shiro swallowed down every drop of cum humming in pleasure before coming off of Keith’s cock with a wet sound.

“You are sucking me in so greedily down here.” Shiro spoke, his voice thick and rough.

Keith whimpered, “Takashi please, I need you.”

Shiro grinned, “You have me, Baby.”

Keith let out a little growl-like sound, “You know what I mean.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s hip with reverence, “I do, but if I don’t prepare you properly then it could do damage.”

Keith’s grip tightened in Shiro’s hair, he tugged at the white locks. “Fuck me Takashi, I need to feel you inside me.”

Shiro felt his breath catch. So used to giving orders, he was weak when he heard the order from the younger man. 

Keith smirked noticing the change come over Shiro, “You like that do you? Me ordering you what to do?”

“Yes.” Shiro answered his face burning.

Keith yanked at Shiro’s hair once more, “Then why are you making me ask twice, now three times. Fuck me, Takashi, I want to feel your cock in the deepest part of me, stretching me so that I can’t be satisfied by anyone or anything else.”

Shiro let out a long moan, “As you wish.” 

Keith let out a whimper of a sigh as he felt Shiro’s fingers pull out from inside him. He watched as the older man crawled over him, his thick arms opening Keith’s legs. 

As Shiro added lube to his dripping erection, stroking it slowly, he leaned so that his lips were beside Keith’s ear. “Don’t complain to me when you are too sore to walk in the morning.” 

Keith groaned, “Promises, promises.”

Shiro lined himself up with Keith’s entrance, his cock pressed against the tight muscle. Keith cried out, his body tensing at first then relaxing as Shiro kissed him. Shiro took his time entering the younger man, allowing Keith a chance to adjust to the feeling of his cock, which was far thicker than his fingers. 

“You are doing so well, Baby,” Shiro encouraged, “taking my cock so well. You feel so good wrapped around me.”

Keith shut his eyes, evening out his breath as he felt Shiro bottom out. He was so much larger than any of his toys. “Why did you stop moving?”

Shiro smiled, kissing Keith’s jaw, “I want to see your eyes. Show me your beautiful eyes, Baby.”

Keith could feel the heat rising from his cheeks to his ears, unable to make any noise louder than a groan. 

Shiro pulled out slowly then thrusted in hard, eliciting a groan from Keith, “Don’t you want me, Baby?”

Keith opened his eyes slowly, gasping as he saw Shiro’s brown eyes staring back at him. 

“There you are,” Shiro smiled, his hips moving slowly. 

Keith moaned, “S’good.”

Shiro hooked his forearms under Keith’s thighs, pushing until he was practically folded in half. Shiro began to thrust harder into Keith, slowly pulling out, enjoying the way Keith writhed under him before thrusting fast and hard deep inside. Shiro adjusted his angle, thrusting until he could hear the change in Keith’s voice, the whimper telling him that he had hit the right spot. 

“Feel good, Baby?” Shiro asked with a grin.

“Yass, fuck Shir--Takashi,” Keith gasped, “I love you.”

Shiro’s hips jerked as his rhythm stuttered.

“What’s wrong?” Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s face, trying to figure out why they had stopped, “Are you alright?”

Shiro felt like his chest was about to burst, “Do you mean that?”

Keith took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts, “Not gonna lie, you have your cock in my ass. Can you give me a bit more here?”

Shiro smiled, “Do you mean it, that you love me?”

Keith’s eyes widened, “Of course, and it isn't just this. It’s everything. You’re my best friend, I love you.”

Shiro kissed Keith with a grin, “I love you too.”

Keith moaned, “Fuck I think you just got bigger. Please Takashi.”

Shiro pulled Keith closer to him, changing their positions so that Keith was riding on top, “Ride me, Baby. I want to see more of you.”

“Oh god, Takashi,” Keith sighed as he rolled his hips and, with a steadying hand, he rode Shiro’s cock.

“Just like that Baby,” Shiro purred, enjoying the view of Keith above him, the lines of his body as his back arched and his head thrown back, his mouth parted. 

Shiro could feel the build of his orgasm, the way that Keith tightened around his cock. 

“I feel like I’m melting,” Keith moaned out, “ahh - fuck Takashi.”

Shiro ran his hands along Keith’s hips, taking one hand and wrapping it around Keith’s cock, making him scream out. “That’s it, Baby, don’t stop moving. Call out my name and cum for me.”

Keith felt like he was losing his mind as he felt Shiro stroking his cock. His body shook as he came. Streaks of white painted Shiro’s abdomen. He groaned as he felt Keith tighten around him, milking his cock. He moved his hands to Keith’s hips and held on tight as he started to fuck up into his lover. Keith whimpered out as Shiro thrusted up into him. With a loud cry Shiro came, filling Keith in three thrusts. Keith collapsed against Shiro, not caring about the mess of cum and sweat. He let out a soft sigh, pressing his lips against the hollow of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro hummed in pleasure, his fingers combing through Keith’s damp hair. “That was not what I was expecting when I saw you at my door.”

Keith let out a low chuckle, “Not gonna lie, it was not my original intention.”

“Any regrets?”

“Never,” Keith nuzzled in closer with a sigh, “This was better than any fantasy.”

Shiro stopped stroking Keith’s hair for a moment, “You fantasize about me?”

“It was a long two years on that space whale.” 

Shiro felt his blood run cold, “Space whale? You mean that place where you and your mother shared visions with each other?”

Keith laughed, “One and the same, let me tell you there were some very awkward moments. On both ends.”

Shiro groaned, “Oh my god. Keith! No wonder she was giving me that look earlier.”

“Don’t worry, she really likes you.”

“That really doesn’t make me feel better.”

Keith propped his head up, looking to Shiro with concern, “Are you having regrets now?”

Shiro pulled Keith closer, drawing his face down for a kiss, “Not even one. A little embarrassed yes, but regrets? Never.”

Keith placed his head back down on Shiro’s shoulder, “So what happens now?”

Shiro smiled, “Well not to sound too cheesy, but want to be my boyfriend?”

Keith sniggered, “So basically doing what we always have done, just now with sex?”

“Keith.” Shiro used what the Paladins had come to coin as his ‘Space Dad’ voice, he could feel a shiver run through Keith and the slight twitch of his cock between them. That could be fun to test later.

“Sorry,” Keith’s voice was still light with mirth, “to answer you, yes, of course I want to be your  _ boy _ friend.”

Shiro sighed, feeling content and whole for the first time since they had returned to Earth. Both Keith and Shiro grunted as the sudden weight of Cosmo dropped on them. 

“Cosmo!” Keith laughed.

The vortex wolf nosed at Keith and Shiro’s face, giving them wet kisses until both men were laughing.

Shiro scruffed Cosmo’s fur, “Yes, yes we are done, good boy waiting, but uhh, maybe we should have a shower before we do anything else?”

Keith nodded, “You’re right, but I think I want to stay like this for a while longer if that is alright? I’m sure all too soon someone will be knocking on that door looking for one of us, and I just want to enjoy this a little more.”

Cosmo curled up at the foot of the bed while Shiro sighed and pulled Keith closer. “I guess that is alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
